The Triumvirate
This page is a Work In Progress. Furthermore, this religion is uncommon in Valmasia. The Triumvirate is the name the theologians of the frozen wastes of Vanirhalla have given to their pantheon. Vanirhalla is a frozen wasteland, filled with warring barbarian clans. The link to Sin Magic is perhaps obvious for non-Vanirhallans, as each of the gods seems to represent two or more of the magics. In any case, the people of Vanirhalla are locked in eternal battle at the whims and behest of these three. All three deities were once human, though to say as such to a Vanirhallan would be deeply unwise. Some say that Kark, Vaalmoora and Garjling had all known each other in their mortal days. There is a story that the three were once friends and allies, before a terrible betrayal left the lands of the Triumvirate split in warfare between supporters of each. Kark The wrathful and proud god of war, honour and oaths. Kark's history Kark was born human in the frozen wastes of Vanirhalla. He was no ordinary man; he was born with an indomitable will. He developed his great blood lust later. The great sages say that he never bent a knee to any man. Kark's conquest of his homeland began sometime in his second decade. The blooded-red aura that surrounded him on the battle field became a banner to draw other men to him. He became known as the Hundred-Man-Warrior, capable of defeating hundreds of others by his lonesome. His mere presence was enough to scare half the people of Vanirhalla into submission. By the start of his third decade in the world, Kark was defeated in combat by an eerily beautiful man of seemingly mysterious origin. For as strong as Kark was; the warlord was just not fast enough to stop this strange pale-skinned figure that made him look like a rabbit running from a hunting wolf. He was smacked around the battlefield as if he was just a rag doll. No matter the rage, no matter the strength, Kark was defeated, though his knees never buckled, his figure an unconscious statue. The figure that had defeated the warlord dragged the mighty man twice his size off. And the reign of Kark ended then and there. Where he disappeared to was a mystery. Ten years passed. The lands that Kark had conquered were in turmoil. Kark's own younger brother was making a play for power, betraying his kinsmen and clan for another. He had broken his blood sworn oaths of fielty. He aimed to slaughter his own kinsmen to seal his position with a new clan who promised him gold and women and land of his own. The play almost succeeded, but in the light of the burning village Kark, the titan was revealed to have returned. He was...different. Kark's skin paler than normal, his eyes glowing through his dark steel helmet a terrifying Amaranth. On that day, Kark was seen ripping his brother apart with his bare hands in a matter of seconds. Pulling the remains to his lips, feasting on the blood. Kark disowned the Oath-breaker as being kin and devoured his flesh whole, before wrecking havoc on the Oath-breaker's army and allies. They submitted in fear. Battle after battle, Kark would leave the fields a bloody mess, the whites and greens of snows and grass a beautiful crimson. The legions of clans, 'immortal warriors' slaughtered whenever the Warlord stepped up to draw his axe. There was no remorse, only pleasure. Not even a decade past and the frozen lands were thusly unified under the powerful Kark. What Kark expects out of his followers Compared to most, Kark is a rather easy Deity to please. Kark expects his followers to do battle, to fight. To become stronger. Kark expects death between his followers to be mutually agreed upon prior to the battle. To never battle to the death unless intent of death is stated prior. As a war god, Kark enjoys bloodshed. Kark however does not like those weak of body but strong of will to be slain. Those of strong will and the heart of a warrior are to be given opportunity to grow. Death by Honorable Combat is what one should aim for. Kark expects his followers to keep their promises and oaths, and not to make promises or oaths which would contradict those which were still unfulfilled. Karkizan or not, Kark's followers are expected to slay oath breakers. Kark wishes for his followers to fight honorably. Upon reaching maturity the Magi of his followers are branded with runic tattoos across their body through a set of rites. One on one confrontations to see who is in the end, the strongest. The most honorable and the Most powerful are given the title of 'Eternal Warrior'. Few in number are the Eternal Warriors, but vastly powerful indeed. It is said that an Eternal Warrior who has found another fit to join their ranks can pass on Kark's ultimate gift. That the Eternal Warriors are to serve as Kark's extended strength and will. Only the best of the best are fit to be Eternal Warriors. Kark's Magical Teachings While Kark is a melee combatant through and through, Kark does not -hate- Magic. In fact, some Magics are seen as honorable to fight with and others not. Magics that are highly regarded are ones that are carnal and destructive, but that do not rely on trickery to succeed. For instance, Blood Magic is very common within Kark's Priests and Priestesses. Representing the aftermath of a wound, a central component of life, and a part of your person, a way to identify you as alive. Blood Magic is the favored Magic of Kark above all else. Water by proxy, followers this as one must be a water mage to become a blood mage Illusion, Gravity, Sound and Nature are Magics that Kark despises. If one is to use magic, one must do it without tricks and schemes. Illusion is the magic of trickery and is banned among Kark worship. Gravity and Sound are also seen as tricks. Nature, when it is used for healing and avoiding battle, is derided as being cowardly. Vaalmoora Goddess of Pleasure, The One Who Thirsts Vaalmoora takes both masculine and a feminine forms, depending on what takes their fancy. The female form is depicted as something of an Imperfect Yokai and a vampire. Her skin is as light as a Vampire. Horns jut from her skull in an elegant twisting manner. Blood red eyes gazing into the distance with an unquenchable thirst and midnight black hair drifting before her face in delicate, wavy strands. Her right hand, up to her elbow is usually drawn out as a viciously scaled claw with a few pieces of golden plated armor. Whilst her left is a massive serpent coiling around her body and baring its fangs over her shoulder. Meanwhile, the male form is said to have the appearance of a Kaor Yokai, if a Kaor was attractive. A thin athletic and masculine build with outstretched wings splayed behind him, long locks of midnight black coiling about his throat. Deep purple skin and long elegant horns. Whilst the female variety holds an unquenchable stare, the male has something more haughty and prideful, a smirk usually seen across his face. But what both paintings have in common, is that both male and female are rarely dressed, and are usually involved in some form of combat. Many do not know Vaalmoora's true appearance but this is how she/he is perceived. There is no true nor pure evidence of Vaalmoora ever existing, but those who choose to believe in her/him claim to have vivid dreams of their pseudo Goddess/God. These dreams are said to involve some sort of pleasurable self-gratification, be it sexual or non-sexual, through acts such as causing pain, being in pain, being racked with sorrow or guilt. Garjling The great dragon of greed, gluttony and sloth which slumbers for hundreds of years at a time before rampaging. Garjling was once a human, who was blessed by one of the divine five and became the first Drakanite on that continent. However, the blessing became like a curse. Intended to be the bridge between men and dragons, Garjling attempted instead to rule over both. It is uncertain how, exactly, but eventually the Dragon King went mad. Unable to transform back into human form, he tyranised the countryside, devouring or burning everything in his path. A bloody war ensued and Garjling was thought fatally injured. Instead, he crawled deep inside the earth and slumbered until his injuries healed.. They say that the earthquakes and volcanic action that wrack the land are a sign of Garjling stirring from his slumber. Category:Religion